


Generation Z: The Walking Contradiction

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [18]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen z, Generation Gap, M/M, Randomness, sam curran is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: This is just a random series of drabbles about Sammy and Ollie being the epitome of generation z.
Relationships: Dom Bess/Sam Curran, Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood, Jimmy Anderson/Alastair Cook, Rory Burns/Ollie Pope, Sam Curran & Ollie Pope
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 113
Kudos: 9





	Generation Z: The Walking Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> the last drabble involves Shannon Gabriel being a bit homophobic - he was just an easy person to pick because of the situation with Rooty so no offence to him

"It's the headbands for me," Ollie muttered, causing Sammy to gasp, cocking his head and staring at him in disbelief. They were at dinner when Ollie had spoken and the adults all looked at them in surprise, except Mark who started giggling uncontrollably and Bessie who just sighed, rubbing his forehead harshly.

"Well," Sammy started, cracking his knuckles, "it's the being a nerd for me." 

Ollie scoffed, "weak," he muttered. "It's the matching kit, headbands, and sleeves for me." 

"It's the having your boyfriend saved in your phone as "sir" for me." Ali and Jimmy were looking between Ollie and Sammy as if it was a tennis match, their expressions confused and slightly worried. 

"It's the being saved in your boyfriend's phone as 'princess' for me," Ollie replied causing Sammy to clutch his chest in pain, frowning harshly. 

"It's the fucking a guy that's ten years older for me," Sammy kissed his teeth, smiling sweetly at Ollie who just laughed, shocking everyone around them (Mark was still laughing too hard to explain what was happening).

"It's the mummy and daddy issues for me."

"We're going there are we?" Sammy asked, moving his hair out of his face and smiling sharply, "it's the-"

"Stop," Ali commanded, raising his hands and frowning in confusion when Ollie and Sammy simply giggled, nudging each other with happy smiles. "I don't know what's happening," he continued, "but I want it to stop." 

"You really went there," Mark laughed, leaning into Ben and hiding his face in his neck. "I loved that." 

Ben frowned at him, "how do you understand what just happened?" 

"You're so old, Bennie," Mark groaned, poking Ben's side and shaking his head in disgust.

"You're a year and a half older than me," Ben pointed out, still confused and looking between Jimmy and Ali like they would be able to give him the answers. Ali shrugged and Jimmy just grunted in response, neither having a clue what their youngest' was going on about. 

"But you're older in spirit, Uncle Bennie," Sammy teased, "mentally Mark's the same age as I am." 

"You're not wrong," Ben agreed, "you're both like two years old." 

"Ben," Ali sighed in annoyance, "please don't start an argument with the babies, I don't need to deal with this tonight." 

"Sorry dad," Ben muttered, tickling Mark lightly when he laughed at his pain. 

* * * * *

"Sammy," Jimmy called, smiling brightly at his youngest when he turned to look at him, "how much money do you have on you right now?" 

It was quiet for a second, while Sammy thought about it before a smile spread across his lips. "69 cents."

Jimmy frowned, not sure why Sammy was using American currency until Ollie burst out laughing, "do you know what that means?" 

"I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets," Sammy responded, fake tearing up and making his words sound purposefully choked up. Jimmy frowned, wrapping his arms around Sammy and frowning as Ollie continued laughing. 

"We have nuggets at home, or we can go Maccas, bubba," Jimmy soothed before frowning when Sammy wriggled out of his hold and smiled brightly. 

"I don't want nuggets," he said before grabbing Ollie's arm and running away, leaving Jimmy standing behind in pure confusion.

\--

Ollie nudged Sammy with a cheeky grin and pointed to a flock of geese close by. The family had gone for a nice hike and Sammy and Ollie had been irritating the adults the entire time. 

"Wow," Sammy muttered, already laughing as he turned to get Bessie and Woody's attention before nodding to the animals. Bessie rolled his eyes, pulling Sammy into his hold as Mark giggled, gaining strange looks from his boyfriends.

"Look at all those chickens," Ollie announced, biting his lip to keep in his laughter as Rory turned to face him in confusion. 

"Kitten," Rory started, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion and disgust, "they are not chickens."

"You thought they were chickens?" Ollie asked, "obviously they're geese. Chickens you're insane." 

Ali and Jimmy turned to look in confusion before Ali spoke up. "You said they were chickens, not Rory." 

"I'm not stupid, I know the difference between chickens and geese. I'm offended you think I'm that stupid." 

Rory's eyes grew wide and he quickly wrapped Ollie up in his arms. "You didn't say anything," Rory quickly agreed, "chicken what's a chicken?" Ollie smiled happily, pressing a kiss to Rory's lips before skipping off with Sammy leaving the adults behind with bewildered expressions. 

\--

Ollie was curled up on the sofa, whimpering in pain while Sammy sat next to him petting his hair softly. He'd just returned from having his shoulder operated on and his painkillers had worn off but Ali wouldn't let him have more than the recommended dosage. 

"Are you alright, baby?" Ali cooed, walking into the living room and pressing a soft kiss to Rory's forehead when he simply whined in response. 

"You know what," Sammy started, causing Ali to look over in shock, "I'm gonna say it."

Ollie let out a small giggle, "say it," he said. 

"I don't care that you broke your elbow." Ali gasped at Sammy's words turning around with a disappointed glare which faded when Ollie burst out laughing, turning slightly so he could bury his face in Sammy's neck. 

"Thank you," Ali murmured, kissing Sammy's forehead and slipping out of the room to the magical sounds of Ollie laughing for the first time since his injury.

\--

Sammy and Ollie slipped into the room a bit late for the meeting. Eoin and Joey turned to face them with annoyance visible in their eyes. "You're late," Eoin spoke, motioning for the two babies to sit down. 

"Sorry, Eoin," Ollie muttered, stumbling over to his chair and accidentally tripping over a stool leg on the way. 

Sammy burst out into laughter, slumping down next to next to Bessie and curling into his side. Ollie glared at him, sitting down and rubbing his leg in pain. "He needs some milk," Sammy announced, causing Jimmy to frown, patting his pockets frantically in search for the drink. 

Mark laughed loudly as Ollie kicked out his leg causing Sammy's chair to jolt harshly. Sammy gasped in betrayal turning to face Ollie with a hurt look in his eyes, "I could have dropped my croissant." 

Ali looked at him in confusion, "you don't have a croissant," he pointed out, looking at his husband who was still patting his pockets, "Ollie doesn't like milk, James." Jimmy blushed, looking at the ground as he sat back down in his seat. "Stop with the weird quotes boys, it's confusing everyone." 

* * * * *

"Daddy," Sammy asked, "walking into the living room and sitting down next to Ali, cuddling under his arm as he typed furiously on his phone, "can you call the doctors for me please?" Jimmy was sitting next to Ali and the trio were sitting on the love seat. 

Ali pressed a kiss to his scalp, stroking his hand softly through Sammy's hair, "what for? I thought you had your pill check-up the other day." Sammy grew nervous, looking away from his phone and glancing up at Ali with tearful eyes, gnawing on his lip painfully. "You can tell me anything, you know that." 

"I told them about my overloads last time," Sammy murmured, breaking eye-contact with Ali and going back to typing on his phone, avoiding looking at anyone else in the room, "I need to book an appointment to discuss starting medication that might help."

"I'm proud of you for telling them, I know you hate talking about it," Ali praised, smiling happily when Sammy curled up closer to him. "I'll make the call tomorrow," he told the youngster who turned back to his phone. 

Ben looked at him in confusion, "what are you typing so angrily about there, junior?" Sammy looked up at him slightly before glancing back down to his screen and reading something. 

"I'm arguing with a homophobe on TikTok," Sammy explained scoffing before typing again, "this human really does not understand his own arguments. He's also refusing to accept this person's pronouns and I'm not having it." 

Eoin sat up, looking at Sammy in shock, "you are a strange human, Sammy, very strange." Sammy frowned, tilting his head in confusion and waiting for Eoin to continue. "You literally have to get Ali to make your phone calls for you but you're very happy to fight someone over the internet." 

"Phone calls are scary," Sammy pointed out, his anxiety peaking as he thought about them. He burrowed into Ali's hold, calming significantly when the batsman ran a soothing hand down his spine. 

"And fighting someone on the internet isn't scary?" Ben asked with Eoin nodding in agreement although Mark seemed to understand Sammy's pain. 

Sammy shook his head, still frowning in confusion. "If nobody says anything then people like them believe they're correct and they continue to spread hate. The creator's only sixteen and they need to see people standing up for them. I'm happy to fight someone on TikTok if it means the creator understands people support them and they're not alone."

"I can never get over how nice you are," Ben murmured, "you are way too nice. The only person I know who would willingly, happily fight the police but can't ask someone for help in a supermarket." 

"I don't want to interrupt them, they might be busy," Sammy answered, "also what if they get annoyed at me."

"It's literally their job, bubba," Jimmy pointed out, finally joining in on the conversation as he stroked a hand softly through Sammy's hair from where his arm was thrown around Ali's shoulder, "but it's alright because you know me and Ali will always be there to do the things that scare you for you." 

"I know, papa, I love you." 

"Love you too, bobble." 

* * * * * 

Ollie skipped into the meeting, sitting next to Rory and curling up under his arm. Bessie slipped into the seat next to him with Sammy curling up on his lap immediately. "I did it, Sammy," Ollie announced, looking down at his phone before shoving the screen in Sammy's face, "I got the tickets."

"Tickets for what?" Ben asked, sitting down across from the babies and throwing his arm around Eoin's shoulders. 

"Trump's rally," Ollie replied, smiling happily and laughing as Ben frowned at him, looking like he was seconds away from punching the child. Mark laughed as well causing Ben to turn to him, a disapproving frown on his face. 

"How could you support that man? He stands for everything you disagree with," Ben spoke passionately, "I'm genuinely disappointed with you right now, Oliver." Ollie slipped down in his chair pulling up his Instagram while he avoided looking Ben in the eyes. 

"Uncle Bennie," Sammy said, his voice soft and low, "it's a TikTok thing. People have been booking tickets to his rally so that no one can show up. If no one shows up then he looks like an idiot. Ollie doesn't support the whatsit man, don't worry." 

Ben looked slightly ashamed, standing up and walking around to Ollie, pulling him in for a hug and whispering in his ear, "sorry, Ol, I should've realised there was an explainable reason that you would do something like that." Ollie smiled, hugging Ben back before he went back to his phone.

\--

Eoin was talking while Ollie was still scrolling through Instagram, sneakily stalking some of the other cricketers. He elbowed Sammy showing him a photo of Kane Williamson lying on the floor with both of his dogs lying over him. "Kane is daddy," Ollie murmured causing Sammy to giggle loudly, drawing Eoin's attention over to him. 

"What's so funny, boys?" Eoin asked, raising an eyebrow when Ollie tried to stutter his way out of the situation and pretend he hadn't said anything. 

Ollie sighed heavily, "I just said 'Kane is daddy' after showing Sammy this photo," he explained, sliding his phone across the table to show Eoin. Mark leant in as well, glancing at the phone before nodding heavily in agreement. 

"I'm not even going to ask," Eoin responded, "please just stop and pay attention boys." 

"Yes Uncle Eoin, sorry."

* * * * *

Sammy and Jos were out at a small cafe waiting for their food. Jos had been spending so much time with Joey and Ollie and he felt like he'd been neglecting the youngest so as soon as they had a day off, Jos had dragged Sammy off for a fun day. 

"We'll finish eating and then we can do whatever you want, okay?" Jos informed, glancing at Sammy who was happily smiling while reading through the menu. "I thought we could get some duck pellets and go to the park maybe?"

"Uncle Kevin says there are baby swans at the moment," Sammy said excitedly, bouncing slightly in his seat as he smiled up at Jos, "we were gonna go this week but he's off saving the rhinos again." 

"Sounds lovely," Jos noted, waiting until Sammy flicked his eyes up quickly before smiling comfortingly, "what do you want?" He asked, looking at what Sammy pointed at and ordering it for him when the waitress came over. 

\--

The waitress brought over their food, smiling happily and placing it in front of the boys. Sammy averted his eyes while Jos thanked her, picking up his fork and pushing his fork around in the food. 

"Everything alright, bub?" Jos asked, noticing that Sammy hadn't started eating and was simply playing with his food. Sammy smiled, nodding while putting some food on his fork when Jos noticed something was off. "Shit," he swore, "I forgot to tell her no peanuts. I'll call her back over and get it sorted out." 

"It's alright, Uncle Jossy," Sammy said, blushing brightly when Jos beckoned the young woman back over, "please don't." Sammy panicked not knowing what to do and forced the forkful in his mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly. 

Jos was facing away, talking to the waitress and when he turned to motion to Sammy he saw him eating the food while breathing heavily. He stood up with panicked haste, rushing round to Sammy's side and pulling his chair out from the table. 

Sammy slumped from the chair, falling to the ground and crying heavily, clawing at his throat in pain as Jos fumbled through his pockets for his EpiPen. "Call an ambulance," Jos shouted out, waiting for the waitress to run over to the counter before continuing, "tell them it's a peanut allergy." 

Jos captured Sammy's flailing hands, waiting for their eyes to lock and making sure that he exudes a sense of calmness. "It's going to be okay, bobble," he spoke clearly, smiling calmly, "I've got your Epipen and then we'll go to the hospital okay." 

He kept speaking, keeping his voice soft and quiet and he uncapped the pen and pressed it hard into Sammy's thigh. His heart clenched at the heartbreaking whine Sammy let out as the needle broke the skin. "Shh, it's alright, bobble," Jos soothed, removing the needle and raking a hand softly through Sammy's hair. He kept up his encouragements until the ambulance got there, keeping Sammy calm and stable.

\--

Sammy was sitting in a hospital bed, whining high in his throat as he watched Ali speak with the doctor. Bessie slipped into the room, "hey baby-boy," he cooed, sitting on the bed and letting Sammy curl into his side, "how're you feeling?"

"Tired," Sammy murmured, "throat itchy."

"We're going home soon, baby," Bessie promised, kissing Sammy softly and running a hand through his hair, "dad's just checking with the doctor and then he wants a chat with you before we go." Sammy whined again, burrowing himself in Bessie's side.

"You're not in trouble," Ali spoke, causing Sammy's head to snap up finding Ali leaning against the door, "I just wanted to talk to you about what happened." Ali walked further into the room and sitting next to the young couple on the bed. 

"I'm sorry for eating the food," Sammy murmured, his voice quiet and hoarse, "I just really didn't want Uncle Jossy to complain."

Ali tutted softly in sympathy. "I know baby," he soothed, "I understand but you really scared Jos. You worried Papa and me as well. Your health comes before not upsetting people, okay. We promise we won't be rude but we can't let you eat something that will hurt you." 

"But it's her job, daddy," Sammy pointed out, smiling brightly when Jimmy walked into the room. "it's not her fault that I'm allergic to peanuts. I don't want her to get told off by someone." 

"You are such an angel, bubba," Jimmy cooed, "the doctor says you can go home now. Do you want to walk or do you want a piggyback?" Sammy batted his eyes, smiling innocently when Jimmy laughed, moving over to the bed and crouching down, "jump on then, bub."

Sammy shifted to the end of the bed, climbing onto Jimmy's back and burying his head in the bowler's neck. The repetitive movements of the older man walking, lulled the young blond to sleep, his face hidden from view as his arms fell loose.

When the group arrived at the car, Bessie opened the back door for Jimmy before moving around to sit in the front passenger seat. "Sometimes you need cuddles from your papa and this is one of them," Bessie explained, motioning to his still sleeping boyfriend. 

"He is a literal disaster of a human being," Jimmy noted, shifting Sammy onto his lap and sitting down in the car, wrapping the belt around them both.

"But he's our disaster," Ali responded, starting the car and pulling out of the hospital. 

* * * * *

"Fuck!" Sammy screamed, dropping his bat and shaking his hand harshly. Ollie ran down the wicket to check on him.

"Are you alright?" Ollie asked, helping Sammy pull off his glove and stretch out his hand, "that looks bad," he pointed out, a bruise was already appearing on his hand.

Jason Holder walked over a sympathetic smile on his face. "I'm sorry," he spoke, "you alright?"

Sammy nodded, slipping his glove back on. "It was the shock of the hit more than anything, I'm good to keep going," he replied, pulling his glove back and bending over to pick up his bat. 

"Promise?" Ollie checked, waiting for Sammy to smile before heading back to the other end of the wicket, with Jason Holder trailing after him still looking worried. "He'll be fine, I'll get him to ice it later," Ollie assured causing Jason to smile before heading over to chat with Shannon Gabriel. 

\--

Ollie and Sammy were curled up together on Sammy's bed. Ollie was rambling about his newest book while Sammy was scrolling through Instagram. "Ollie," Sammy interrupted, nodding down to his phone, "look at this." 

A video was playing on the phone, showing Gabriel and Jason talking, the former's voice just being picked up by the stump mic. "He's got nail polish on," Gabriel could be heard saying, "is he a femboy or something?" Holder's response can't be heard but from the angry expression his face, Ollie could tell it probably wasn't polite. 

"Are you alright?" Ollie asked softly, letting Sammy bury his face in his neck. Everyone knew that Sammy tended to take any and all criticism to heart and he didn't want to let this burrow under his skin. 

Sammy was practically vibrating and Ollie originally thought it was with sadness but when he saw the expression in his eyes, he could tell it was anger. "Who does he think he is? First, he makes comments to Joey now me."

"What do you want to do about it? We could complain to the ICC or tell Jimmy and he'll get punched." 

Sammy sat up, looking Ollie in the eyes with a smirk across his lips. "I have an idea," he spoke, standing up and heading over to his wardrobe, "I'm going to become the best femboy in history." 

He pulled out a plaid skirt, shaking slightly at Ollie and laughing when the older boy's eyes lit up, "I'm joining in, give me five minutes and I'll be back." 

\--

"I'm ready," Ollie announced, pushing open Sammy's door and walking in. He was wearing a cropped rainbow hoodie with a pair of tiny denim shorts, "I feel ready to go to a festival or prove some homophobes wrong."

"Do I look okay?" Sammy asked, twirling his fingers nervously in the material of his skirt. He was wearing a beige pleated plaid skirt with one of Jimmy's t-shirts tucked into the high waist, accentuating his slim stomach. The shirt was falling off one shoulder, revealing his collarbone which had a deep purple hickey on it. 

Ollie was shocked by the outfit, "you look stunning," he praised, smiling happily when Sammy blushed and looked down at the ground. "Picture time." 

They positioned themselves in front of the floor-length mirror with Sammy crouched on the floor, one hip popped making the skirt flutter slightly, Ollie was standing above him, one hand in Sammy's hair and the other holding the phone. 

"How's that?" Ollie questioned, handing Sammy back his phone who smiled happily. 

"Perfect," he mentioned, flicking through his pictures and showing one to Ollie, "I'm going to upload that as well." The picture in question showed Sammy and Bessie curled up in bed both topless, they were kissing sweetly and Sammy had his hand cradling Bessie's jaw, his brightly coloured nails perfectly on display. "I've decided on the caption 'homophobia. Who is she?'"

"We are going to end the internet." 

\--

"Check out the comments on your post, Sammy-boy," Ollie spoke a couple of hours later causing Sammy to click on Instagram, a huge smile spreading across his lips when he saw all the support he'd received.

 **dombess99** damn baby-boy

 **jimmya9** your dad says he likes the second photo 

**roryjosephburns** incredible

 **steve_smith49** I approve of this message 

**stuartbroad** bit x-rated for Instagram but I'll accept it 

**jaseholder98** sorry about everything boys, looking great though

 **jasonroy20** I see you're getting good use out of the skirt, bub, if you need more we can go shopping again

 **opope32** bit gay 

> **samcurran58** says you "sir"
> 
> **opope32** we are in public 
> 
> **jimmya9** boys please don't fight 
> 
> **samcurran58** sorry papa 

**kane_s_w** I really like the skirt, Sammy, the colour suits you


End file.
